QUIERO TODO DE TI
by CatMalfoy
Summary: Harry desea cumplir en Ginny sus mas secretas fantasias, sin saber que él también es el objeto de los deseos de la pelirroja, asi que un encuentro desatara pasiones reprimidas.
1. Default Chapter

QUIERO TODO DE TI

Harry Potter caminaba rumbo al campo de quidditch, llevaba su fina escoba sobre el hombro izquierdo, el viento primaveral alborotaba sus rebeldes cabellos color azabache.

Aquella mañana del sábado, quería comenzar el entrenamiento temprano, ya que el próximo partido de la temporada y el último que jugaría en Hogwarts, se acercaba.

Se había convertido en un joven muy atlético que arrancaba suspiros femeninos a su paso, aspecto que él parecía ignorar, ya que su atención estaba puesta en alguien que poco a poco había logrado conquistar su corazón sin que ella se percatara de ello.

Alguien que él quería conquistar para si, pero no había logrado encontrar la forma ni la manera de hacer en ella sus sueños realidad. Sueños que podían hacer ruborizar al mas perverso amante.

Llegó hasta el campo, montó su Saeta de Fuego y remontó los aires cual ágil águila. Sentir la brisa mañanera sobre su cara le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Pocos minutos mas tarde el campo se lleno de Gryffindors, algunos pertenecientes al equipo para entrenar junto a su capitán, y otros simplemente para observarlos y darles apoyo desde tierra.

Buenos días compañeros.- dijo Harry, cuando fue rodeado, en el aire, por los miembros del equipo-. Hoy comienzan los entrenamientos, recuerden que el momento esta próximo, y quiero ver a esos Slytherins vomitar fuego, cuando se vean vencidos.

Por supuesto Harry.- dijo Ron, su amigo inseparable, con entusiasmo-. No permitiremos que esas asquerosas serpientes tengan un minuto de tregua.

Muy bien, entonces comencemos.- grito Harry haciendo señales con la mano, para que se iniciara el entrenamiento.

Se ubico en un extremo del campo y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que las pelotas salieran de su caja y se iniciara así el partido de practica.

Cada cierto tiempo daba ordenes e indicaba jugadas y movimientos mientras observaba a sus compañeros.

Pero no podía evitar mirar y observar a alguien mas de lo debido.

Ella era cazadora, una muy buena cazadora, y jugaba con gracia y destreza. Él como capitán no tenia casi nada que objetarle a su juego.

Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir esa sensación en el estomago y esa sequedad en su garganta, al ver como la brisa alborotaba su melena rojiza que inútilmente había intentado sostener en una coleta.

El final del entrenamiento había llegado y satisfechos de si mismos bajaron hasta suelo firme.

Todos estaban sudorosos, y con el uniforme empapado.

Algunos chicos se quitaron la túnica escarlata, entre ellos el capitán.

Wow... pero Harry cada día esta mejor.- dijo una joven morena que se había acercado hasta el equipo-. Lastima que no tiene ojos para otra cosa que no sea Voldemort.

Y ni que decir del pelirrojo.- comento otra chica de cabellos amarillos-. Mira esa espalda, quien pudiera comérselo a besos.

¡Hey, hey, hey!; se agradece respeto.- dijo una joven bruja con tono molesto.

Disculpa Hermione, pero no tenemos la culpa que tu novio este tan, como decirlo, fascinante.- argumento la rubia sin limitaciones-. Es un pecado que lo tengas para ti solita, deberías ser buena amiga y prestarlo de vez en cuando.

Si quieres conservar tus dientes en su sitio, será mejor que te calles.- dijo Hermione desafiante.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír y se alejaron.

Pero que par de descaradas.- comento Hermione sorprendida-. No tienen la mas mínima noción de la palabra respeto, no te parece Ginny que esas dos deberían de... ¡Hey Ginny, ¡te estoy hablando!

Hermione zarandeo a Ginny quien no apartaba sus ojos del capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindors.

La pelirroja la miro asustada, no había seguido la conversación en lo mas mínimo, así que se sentía desubicada.

Hermione sonrió picara, alzo una ceja mientras guiñaba un ojo, en actitud cómplice.

Ginny se ruborizo, sabiendo que había sido descubierta.

No te apures.- dijo Hermione comprensiva-. Yo no he visto nada. Sin embargo me parece que ya es hora de que le digas a Harry lo que sientes por él. Ya es hora de que te hagas notar.

¿Estas loca, yo no puedo hacer semejante cosa.- dijo Ginny ofendida y confundida-. ¿Que pensaría él de mi?

La verdad. Que estas perdidamente enamorada de él.- argumento Hermione-. Además no seas infantil. Tu eres ya una mujer y él un hombre. Dale rienda suelta a lo que sientes, antes de que alguna otra se te adelante. No ves como andan todas esas chicas, tratando de atraparlo. Además solo quedan pocos meses antes de que nos vallamos y lejos te será mas difícil conquistarlo.

Ginny miro sorprendida a su cuñada, no podía creer que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca. Pero tenia que reconocer que tenia razón.

Suspiro profundamente, y comenzó a alejarse hacia los vestuarios. Se sintió algo derrotada, ella bien sabia que no seria nunca capaz de decirle a Harry lo que sentía por él, aunque a veces era tan obvia; que le extrañaba que él jamás hubiese dicho nada.

_Quizás sea porque simplemente no le gusto, así de simple, así de sencillo_.

Allí estaba él, sentado en un banco secándose el cabello con un paño, comentando algunas jugadas con Ron.

Tan cerca y tan lejano a la vez.

Ella camino hasta los baños. Y en silencio comenzó a llorar tras cerrar la puerta de la ducha.

Él jamás seria de ella. Eso ya lo había aceptado desde hacia tiempo, pero aun no sabia como resignarse.

Harry terminaba de vestirse, cuando los últimos compañeros se despidieron.

Hermione entró y se acerco a él.

Y Ron, ¿dónde esta?.- pregunto ella buscándolo con la mirada

Dijo que te esperaba en el comedor.- dijo Harry terminando de guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

Hermione escucho un ruido y camino hasta la entrada a los baños. Y sonrió con malicia, al vislumbrar una figura femenina en una de las duchas.

Harry se había alejado un poco hacia un rincón, en busca de su saeta de fuego, que descansaba recostada de la pared.

Hermione saco su varita mágica, aprovechando aquel descuido y apuntando a la mochila abierta de Harry saco su túnica del colegio y con otro movimiento de varita la colgó, sin problemas en el perchero del baño.

Harry regreso hasta su mochila y la cerró.

¿Has visto mi túnica?.- preguntó preocupado-. Pensé que la había puesto aquí.

No será aquella que esta en los percheros.- dijo Hermione con inocencia señalando hacia la entrada de los baños.

Harry se asomo por la puerta y con asombro vio que en efecto era su túnica.

Pero que raro no recuerdo haberla dejado allí.- dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia su túnica.

Hermione hizo un ultimo movimiento de varita, y poco a poco la puerta se fue cerrando. Luego guardo su varita y dándose media vuelta abandono los vestuarios, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry por su parte, había tomado la túnica, y ya se disponía a salir, cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Camino hasta la puerta, pensando que tal vez había sido el viento, coloco su mano en la manilla, cuando el rumor del agua corriendo, llamo su atención.

Agudizo su audición, y volvió su mirada tras de si.

Alguien mas estaba en los baños. Alguien estaba bajo la ducha.

Se acerco con cautela, conciente de que no estaba bien espiar la privacidad de ese alguien.

Pero un presentimiento le hizo olvidarse de su educación.

A través del fino cristal de la puerta corrediza, se veía claramente como se dibujaban los contornos de un espléndido y bien formado cuerpo femenino.

Observaba extasiado, los movimientos que aquella mujer realizaba bajo el chorro de agua. Como pasaba lentamente, lo que parecía ser la pieza de jabón, por las partes de su cuerpo: por su cuello, por sus brazos, por sus pechos, por su cintura, por vientre, como bajaba lentamente por sus piernas y como se detenía en su sexo.

Se podía imaginar a la perfección aquel recorrido.

Y el corazón no dejaba de latirle, porque su visión mágica ya le había corroborado, quien era ese alguien, haciendo que su pasión y su deseo se despertaran frenéticamente.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar que algo mas se despertara. Podía sentir como una parte de su cuerpo parecía tener vida propia, porque reclamaba libertad por entre sus pantalones.

El ruido del agua seguía aturdiendo sus sentidos, al tiempo que el sudor corría por su espalda, al ver como ella ahora retiraba el jabón de piel.

Sin pensarlo, abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza.

Y Entro sigilosamente.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, ajena a todo, concentrada en su aseo personal.

Harry recorrió con su mirada cada rincón de su figura.

Sintió perder el aire, al observar aquel espectáculo que tantas veces había imaginado en sueños, pero que ahora rebasaba todas sus expectativas.

Acorto la distancia entre ambos. Y se detuvo conciente de todo lo que deseaba hacerle.

Ginny tenia los ojos cerrados, había colocado sus brazos sobre sus pechos y cruzo sus manos en su cuello. Solo quería lograr que el agua, pudiera llevarse sus deseos y pensamientos, quitarlos y eliminarlos como había hecho el jabón con el sucio de su piel.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño. Sintió que era observada.

Abrió los ojos. Inclino su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha.

Y el corazón le dio un vuelco, al ver reflejado en el cristal empañado de la puerta corrediza, una figura masculina, tras ella.

Ginny.- dijo Harry con voz entrecortada por el deseo.

Ella sintió que perdía las fuerzas, al comprender rápidamente quien era el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas.

Harry la abrazo.

Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

Ella se dejo llevar.

Oh Ginny, te deseo tanto.- susurro Harry en su oído-. Quiero hacerte mía. Y ser solo para ti.

Ginny pudo sentir sus besos en su nuca.

Ella tomo las manos masculinas y las guió hasta sus pechos. A lo que él respondió acariciándolos, haciendo brotar de su boca gemidos de placer.

Parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Luego de unos minutos, ella se volvió hacia él y se miraron fijamente.

Ambas miradas brillaban, denotando el deseo que ardía en sus cuerpos por explorarse y conquistarse el uno al otro sin limitaciones.

Él aun estaba vestido, aunque ya toda su ropa estaba empapada y pegada a su piel.

Ginny le quito las gafas redondas y las coloco en un sobresaliente de la pared, donde descansaba el jabón que minutos antes había usado.

Sin apartar su miradas, ella comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, sin que él opusiese ningún tipo de resistencia. Luego lentamente lo despojo del cinturón y de los pantalones, mientras el se deshacía de sus zapatos y sus medias.

Ella sintió que se ruborizaba al comprender que aun quedaba una prenda por quitar, pero no encontró la osadía necesaria para hacerlo.

Harry comprendió su apuro, por lo que la tomo de nuevo por la cintura, tratando de minimizar al máximo la incomodidad femenina, y la atrajo hacia él.

Sus bocas se encontraron y sus lenguas se degustaron, como tantas veces habían añorado hacerlo.

Ella acaricio el pecho masculino, mientras el bajaba sus manos hasta sus glúteos al tiempo que su boca recorría palmo a palmo los pechos femeninos jugando con ellos hasta hacer que se pusieran duros de placer.

Ya la incomodidad que en un principio la había embargado, quedo en el olvido, y sin temores sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cintura masculina y termino de quitar el ultimo obstáculo que impedía un contacto mas intimo.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el miembro erecto de él, rozando la piel de sus muslos.

Él volvió a besarla nuevamente para recompensarla por su valentía. Sin dejar ni un segundo de acariciarse.

Pocos minutos después Ginny tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Harry y le obligo a que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

¿Qué estamos haciendo?.- pregunto ella confundida.

Lo que hemos soñado por tanto tiempo.- dijo él con determinación

Hundió su rostro entre sus cabellos mojados, y comenzó a besar con furia el cuello de ella y a succionar de tanto en tanto su piel, mientras su miembro viril se abría paso entre las piernas femeninas y comenzaba a frotar con descontrol los labios genitales.

Él bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de ellas y aferrándolos, la empujo hacia la pared y allí recostada hizo que ella alzara sus piernas para él tener mejor y mayor acceso.

Ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, tratando de adoptar una cómoda posición.

Intento penetrarla, pero un gemido de dolor le hizo detenerse.

La observo por un momento. Ella tenia el rostro ruborizado pero con una expresión de dolor que hacia resaltar sus pecas mucho mas.

Harry intento retirarse pero ella se lo impidió

No, no te vallas.- dijo Ginny suplicante

Es que estoy haciéndote daño.- reconoció Harry-. Creo que no es el mejor lugar.

Si tal vez.- dijo Ginny algo frustrada-. Pero tu dijiste que ambos hemos soñado con este momento. Me permites dejar cumplir una de mis fantasías.

Harry hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, intrigado ante aquella petición.

Ella sonrió complacida.

Lo abrazo, mientras comenzaba a besar su pecho con ternura y despacio fue bajando por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

Harry trago fuerte, al sentir como ella tomaba entre sus manos, su miembro que había decaído en ímpetu, y como lo introducía en su boca y comenzaba a rozar sus labios y su lengua alrededor de este. Un corrientazo recorrió su espalda, y tubo que dejarse descansar en la pared, jadeando con cada caricia.

Ginny seguía sin freno aferrada a cumplir su perversa fantasía, sin importarle que su victima gimiera enloquecido de placer.

Él acariciaba sus cabellos y la empujaba mas hacia él, mientras que con voz entrecortada decía

Sigue. Sigue así Ginny, por favor, sigue

Ella acato su orden sin vacilaciones, aumentando el ritmo.

Y aunque nunca había hecho tal cosa en su vida, si había leído revistas y había visto películas sobre eso y muchas otras cosas.

Siempre había soñado con hacérselas a él, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

Hermione tenia razón ya era hora de hacerse notar.

Y al parecer él estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Harry se había imaginado aquello muchas veces, pero nunca pensó que seria tan intenso, tan increíble sentir esos roces, esa succión y leves mordidas sobre esa parte de su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el placer subía de nivel, haciéndolo experimentar pequeñas contracciones en su pubis, supo que el momento del clímax estaba próximo, pero no sabia que hacer, ya que Ginny seguía en su apasionada labor.

Hizo lo primero que le vino en mente, la tomo por los brazos y la levanto hasta colocarla a su nivel y sin preámbulos la beso como nunca pensó que podría besar a una mujer.

Ginny se sorprendió ante aquel repentino cambio, pero al sentir el roce de esos labios sobre los suyos no dudo en corresponderle apasionadamente.

Y luego sintió entre sus piernas el miembro de él, erecto de nuevo, buscando penetrarla, por lo que ella presto toda su colaboración.

Cada embestida era muy dolorosa. Ginny trataba de esconder sus gemidos dolorosos en el cuello masculino e involuntariamente intentaba retirarlo con sus manos pero el resto de su cuerpo no quería separarse de él.

Harry había perdido la cordura, y no presto mucha atención a la actitud de la chica. La tenia firmemente sujeta a él e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas realizar una penetración total y profunda en ese cuerpo virginal que tanto deseaba conquistar.

Sin embargo unos pocos minutos después se dio cuenta que seria en vano lograr su propósito. Aunque ella estaba muy dispuesta, la labor no era fácil porque su cuerpo intentaba defenderse de la invasión por momentos, aunque luego se relajaba pidiendo mas.

Harry se detuvo nuevamente, Ginny respiraba entrecortada y sin querer había clavado sus uñas en la espalda de él, quien también estaba muy agitado.

Él la soltó y apoyo sus manos en la pared, a cada lado de su cara. Ella lo imito dejando descansar su cuerpo también contra las húmedas baldosas.

El agua seguía corriendo a raudales, empapándolos por completo.

Harry acerco tímidamente sus labios a la boca de ella y en un susurro le dijo

Discúlpame. Perdí la razón. Pero, es que me vuelves loco.

Ginny lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia si, mientras lo besaba con ternura.

Mientras se secaban Harry la miraba de reojo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y una parte de él aun clamaba por terminar la labor que había dejado a medias.

Ginny se sentía muy avergonzada de su actitud, pero también se sentía feliz, por haber cumplido uno de sus sueños, aunque su sexo le reclamaba mas de eso que había quedado inconcluso dentro de la ducha.

Tomo un pequeño paño de su mochila y comenzó a secarse por la entrepierna, cuando una mano la detuvo.

Déjame hacerlo yo.-suplico Harry con tono anhelante.

Ginny se dejo quitar el paño, y se volvió hacia Harry, quien con su brazo izquierdo la aferró mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hacia la concavidad femenina.

Suave y sutilmente froto el paño contra las labios vaginales quitando la humedad que allí había producto del agua y de los fluidos pasionales.

Luego dejo caer el paño y fueron sus dedos quienes ocuparon de lleno el lugar.

Ella comenzó a moverse nerviosa, quería reír y gemir, como respuesta a esas caricias apasionadas, pero él la besaba nuevamente sellando su boca con sus labios y su lengua.

Los dedos masculinos recorrían cada palmo explorando la zona. Fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo.

Sintió la humedad llenar la concavidad, lo que le indicó que quizás podía intentar de nuevo una invasión.

Pero un ruido aviso la proximidad de intrusos.

Ambos se miraron preocupados.

Harry se coloco sus gafas redondas y tomando su varita sello la puerta.

En efecto eran alumnos que llegaban a cambiarse y por los comentarios parecían de Slytherin.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry?.- pregunto Ginny asustada-. Si nos descubren nos expulsan.

Mi mochila esta afuera.-dijo Harry nervioso-. pero eso es lo de menos, lo importantes es que salgas de aquí sin problemas.

Harry comenzó a ver a su alrededor y en el techo noto un traga luces que nunca antes había visto.

Creo que debes irte por allí.- dijo Harry señalando hacia el techo-.

Pero, y tu, ¿cómo vas a hacer para salir?.- dijo Ginny acariciando su rostro.

Por la puerta.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Tu ropa esta empapada.-le recordó Ginny preocupada.

Eso lo arreglo en un momento.-dijo Harry dirigiéndose hasta la ducha.

Volverás aunque sea a saludarme en los pasillo, en la sala común.- dijo Ginny con reservas, mientras Harry secaba su ropa con un toque de su varita y comenzaba a vestirse-. O fingiremos que nada ha pasado.

Harry sonrió y la dándole un beso le dijo

Déjame pensarlo, te lo dijo esta noche en la sala de los menesteres.

Le guiño un ojo con picardía.

Pero Ginny no supo que responder, no quería ser la aventura de un momento para Harry, como tantas otras, aunque después de la forma en que se había comportado de nada valía querer pasar por niña buena.

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

Ya habían terminado de vestirse.

Hey pero quien demonios cerro esta puerta.-dijo una voz furiosa.

Vamos Ginny tienes que irte.- le apuro Harry, y haciendo un movimiento con su varita la hizo elevarse hasta el techo.

Ginny llego hasta el traga luces y sin problema pudo salir por él.

Luego se deslizo por el tejado, requiriendo de magia para poder llegar al suelo.

Mientras Harry abría la puerta de acceso a las duchas y permitía que un Goyle pudiera entrar violentamente a darse una ducha la cual necesitaba con urgencia.

¿Qué pasa Potter?.-pregunto Malfoy con malicia-. ¿por qué no habrías?. Acaso estabas en compañía. En compañía solitaria quiero decir.

Todos los allí presentes lanzaron una carcajada. Harry ignoro el comentario y tomando su mochila abandono los vestuarios, Sonriendo para sus adentros.

Claro que había estado en compañía.

Y en que compañía.

Regreso a su sala común y allí busco con la mirada a Ginny.

¿Buscas a alguien?.- pregunto Hermione con curiosidad

Si. Sabes muy bien a quien busco.-respondió Harry sin rodeos-.busco a la persona con la que me encerraste en el baño de los vestuarios

Hermione sonrió con picardía.

Y me vas a decir que la pasaste mal.-dijo Hermione con ironía-.

Voy a ignorar tus insinuaciones.-dijo Harry emprendiendo el camino hacia su cuarto

Aunque conociendo a Ginny, seguro salió corriendo.-dijo Hermione en un suspiro en forma frustrada-. Es tan tímida cuando se trata de ti.

_-¿Tímida?. Pues gracias a Merlín que se comporto tímida. Porque sino me hubiese comido._

Pensó Harry mientras seguía hasta su cuarto.

Y al llegar a su cama se quito la túnica y mientras se bajaba los pantalones, rozo sus genitales sintiendo un estremecimiento al recordar las caricias que una boca y una lengua ardientes le habían prodigado.

_Solo espero que esta noche este igual de tímida._


	2. Un nuevo Encuentro

UN NUEVO ENCUENTRO.

La hora del almuerzo había concluido, los profesores ya no estaban en su mesa, pero algunos alumnos aun permanecían es sus asientos, manteniendo conversaciones entre ellos.

Harry estaba rodeado de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes no paraban de comentar jugadas, pero él no prestaba mucha atención, su mirada y sus pensamientos estaban fijos en un punto, un poco mas allá en la mesa de Gryffindors.

Mas allá donde una chica pelirroja estaba en medio de un grupo de chicas que reían y charlaban animadamente.

Ginny tenia aun sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas y se había colocado la bufanda con los colores de su casa. Algo que a muchos sorprendió, porque estaba comenzando el verano y el calor era un poco fuerte. Pero ella se excuso argumentando que se sentía resfriada.

Sin embargo Harry bien sabia que esa bufanda escondía rastros del apasionado encuentro que él y ella habían sostenido hacia escasas horas, en las duchas de los vestuarios.

Se sintió un poco culpable, pero una seguridad de posesión le hizo dedicarle una amplia sonrisa que hizo a Ginny sonrojarse mucho mas y bajar la mirada.

Ella no sabia que hacer ni como actuar, sentía su mirada anhelante sobre ella, mientras un calor la invadía, y una sensación en su vientre le había hecho perder el apetito.

Una lechuza hizo su aparición y posándose frente a Ginny le extendió la pata.

Ella tomo el pequeño pergamino y al leerlo sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir desenfrenado.

_**Te espero a las 5 de la tarde en la sala de los menesteres.**_

_**Por favor no faltes que me muero por hacerte mía.**_

Ginny trajo fuerte y escondió rápidamente el pergamino entre el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero.

Sus amigas la miraban intrigadas y comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

Harry le busco la mirada, deseoso de que le diera alguna señal de aceptación a su petición, pero ella rehusaba dedicarle unos segundos.

Así pasaron los minutos y una hora mas tarde, Harry aun no conseguía la respuesta que anhelaba, por lo que pensó angustiado.

_Quizás piensa que quiero solo un momento. Y no la culpo. Soy famoso en eso: En aventuras y nada mas. Pero ella tiene que saber que me importa, que la amo, y que la quiero solo para mi por el resto de mi vida._

Vamos Harry, una montaña de tarea nos espera.-dijo Ron aburrido mientras invitaba a su amigo a seguirlo.

Ron me permites decirle algo a tu hermana.-preguntó Harry con seriedad

Claro.-dijo Ron sin prestar mucha atención.

Harry se alejo de su amigo y con paso firme camino hasta Ginny. La toco por el hombro y ella volvió sus ojos hacia él.

Harry paso su mano derecha por la nuca de ella, y la atrajo hacia él.

Luego poso sus labios sobre los femeninos, cerrando los ojos, mientras su lengua reclamaba su espacio.

Ginny se quedo inmóvil ante aquel desprevenido beso, pero no tardo en corresponder, cerrando también los ojos.

Ambos permanecieron ajenos de todo a su alrededor.

Pero el silencio que se produjo en el gran comedor fue tan ensordecedor, que ambos no pudieron evitar notarlo.

Y lentamente se separaron.

Se miraron extasiados.

Ella hizo un pequeño movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y él sonrió feliz.

Ha...Harry... ¿qué... qué significa esto?.-pregunto Ron perplejo ante lo que había visto.

Tu me diste permiso.-dijo Harry con tono inocente.

Yo...yo...yo.-tartamudeo Ron mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse de coraje.

Harry le dedico una ultima mirada a Ginny antes de abandonar el salón y correr por su vida, antes de que Ron reaccionara por completo.

Ginny podía sentir todas la miradas sobre ella.

Miradas de todo tipo: de sorpresa, de inquietud, de alegría, de curiosidad, de celos y de rabia.

Eres una mala amiga.-dijo una chica de ojos negros-.¿desde cuando te hiciste novia de Harry y no nos has dicho nada?.

Eso no es de la incumbencia de ninguna de ustedes.-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa y tomando a Ginny por el brazo se la llevó con ella.

A salvo en uno de los baños del segundo piso, Hermione interrogaba inquisidoramente a Ginny

Ahora vas a contarme con lujo de detalles todo, absolutamente todo

No ha pasado nada Hermione.-dijo Ginny mirando al techo

Vamos no te hagas la inocente.-dijo Hermione obligándola a mirarla-. Si Harry te beso de esa forma en el comedor delante de todos, es porque algo paso en las duchas y quiero saber que fue.

Y ¿cómo sabes tu que Harry y yo estábamos en las duchas?.-pregunto Ginny suspicaz.

Bueno...eeeeeeh... quizás yo tuve algo que ver en eso.-confeso Hermione algo apenada-. Pero eso ahora no importa. Dime de una vez que paso.

Hermione ¿tu nos encerraste en el baño?.-dijo Ginny con asombro

Hermione solo atino a mover su cabeza afirmativamente, esperando una reprimenda de su amiga.

Pero se sorprendió al recibir un caluroso abrazo por parte de la pelirroja.

¡¡Hermione, gracias, gracias!.-agradeció Ginny emocionada-. ¿Como haré para pagártelo?.

Muy fácil. Cuéntamelo todo.-sonrió Hermione con picardía.

Harry se había encerrado en el baño del cuarto que compartía con otros Gryffindors.

Abre la puerta Harry. No seas cobarde.-gritaba Ron mientras golpeaba la puerta con furia-. Sal y explícame lo que vi hace un momento en el gran comedor.

Saldré cuando te hallas calmado.-dijo Harry detrás de la puerta-. No quiero morir joven.

Déjate de payasadas y asume la seriedad que el momento amerita.-continuo gritando Ron enardecido-. ¿con que derecho besas de esa forma poco decente, a mi hermana delante del todo el colegio?

Con el derecho que me da amarla como la amo.-dijo Harry abriendo la puerta y encarando a Ron.

¿Amarla?. Y ¿desde cuando amas tu a mi hermana, si tan solo hace dos semanas salías con Susan Bones.-le reprocho Ron un poco mas calmado-. No quiero que mi hermana sea solo una de tus tantas aventuras. Ella no es ningún trofeo.

Lo se Ron. Y créeme que lo que siento por ella es real.-se explico Harry-. Te juro por el amor de mis padres que nunca he sido mas sincero en mi vida. Amo a Ginny y ella me ama, hoy lo confirme, y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella. O al menos la poca o mucha que Voldemort me deje disfrutar.

Harry sabes que yo te quiero como ha un hermano, y que por mucho tiempo desee que tu y Ginny concretaran algo, pero he visto como te comportas en tus relaciones, como han sido tan solo un pasatiempo y no quiero que Ginny sufra por tu culpa, porque por mucho que te aprecie no te lo perdonare.-dijo Ron preocupado.

Ron, necesito que me creas.-dijo Harry colocando una mano sobre su hombro-. Necesito tu confianza en mi y en lo que siento por Ginny. La amo. Y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Te aseguro que no cometeré los mismos errores.

Esta bien Harry, voy a confiar en ti.-acepto Ron al fin-. Pero promete que no vas a volver a dar espectáculos como el de hoy, que vas a respetarla.

Voy a respetarla tanto como ella me respete a mi.-dijo Harry tratando de no reírse.

Eso me parece bien.-dijo Ron en un suspiro-. Porque con lo tímida que es, ya se que nunca harán nada indebido.

_-Hay amigo mío si tu supieras.-_ pensó Harry picaramente.

¿Que Harry te hizo que..., ¿qué tu le hiciste que...?.-pregunto atragantada Hermione.

Por Merlín Hermione no pongas esa cara que me avergüenzas mas.-dijo Ginny entre rizas nerviosas.

Esto no me lo creo.-dijo Hermione soltando un silbido de admiración-. ¿y donde aprendiste tu, a hacer esas cosas?

Bueno he leído libros.-dijo Ginny mirando al suelo-. Y también tengo mis fantasías.

Y yo que pensaba que tan solo yo, leía sobre el tema.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

¿Tu has leído sobre eso?.-pregunto Ginny asombrada.

Claro y también lo he practicado.-dijo Hermione muy satisfecha de si misma.

¿Lo has practicado, y ¿con quien?.-Ginny no salía de su asombro

Pues con quien mas, con Ronald por supuesto.- confeso Hermione sin pudor.

¿Con Ron?.-casi grito Ginny sorprendida-. No lo creo, pero si él que se la da de tan correcto.

Y lo es. Lo hace todo correctamente.-dijo Hermione con perversidad-. Y ha resultado muy, muy competente.

¡Cielos, no puedo imaginarme a Ron en esas cosas.- dijo Ginny sonrojada

Yo tampoco te puedo imaginar en esas cosas.- dijo Hermione para luego soltar una carcajada.

Ginny rió nerviosa. Pero rápidamente pensó que si Hermione parecía muy experta en el asunto, podía pedirle consejo.

Pues claro que si.-dijo Hermione dispuesta-. Tu solo pregunta y yo te guiare.

Ginny caminaba presurosa por el pasillo, no recordaba exactamente donde quedaba esa sala de los menesteres, desde su cuarto curso no la había visitado mas.

Y estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia muy bien como invocarla.

Llegó hasta el final del pasillo preocupada, ya que ninguna puerta se había abierto.

No quería para nada, llegar tarde a su cita, y menos que Harry pensara que ella podía despreciar su invitación.

Con todas la fuerzas de su corazón quería encontrar el lugar, para estar una vez mas entre los brazos del único y gran amor de su vida.

De pronto un ruido la hizo volver los ojos a su izquierda, allí ante ella aparecía una enorme y amplia puerta de caoba, con repliegues en oro.

Ginny trago con fuerza al ver que la puerta se abría lentamente invitándola a entrar.

Ella así lo hizo.

Era una habitación con paredes forradas en espejos que la hacían lucir mucho mas amplia de lo que era. Del techo colgaba una hermosa lámpara de cristal que irradiaba luces tornasol. Y suspendidas en el aire miles de velas de diferentes tamaños y colores que impregnaban al lugar de paz y serenidad.

En una esquina estaba una cama con un dosel de cuatro puntas que la coronaba majestuosamente y montada sobre un pedestal de mármol, con varios escalones cubiertos con una mullida alfombra escarlata, resaltaba con imponencia.

Mas allá estaba Harry esperándola, vestido con una elegante túnica azul, quien no pudo evitar sonreír y emocionarse nuevamente ante la presencia femenina.

Ginny llevaba una capa con los colores de Gryffindors, cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, dejando todo a la imaginación.

A él le extraño un poco aquello, pero en realidad no le dio importancia, cuando la tuvo tan cerca

Gracias por venir.-dijo Harry alegre-. Pensé que ni aun con ese beso había logrado convencerte.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?.-pregunto Ginny algo asustada por la cercanía masculina.

Por que te amo, y quería que no tuvieses duda de ello.-dijo Harry tomándola entre sus brazos.

Él volvió a besarla apasionadamente y ella correspondió de igual forma.

Los labios se juntaban y separaban dando paso a una exploración mas profunda por parte de sus lenguas, saboreando así cada milímetro de sus bocas.

Harry mordía suavemente los labios de ella

Y Ginny respondía succionando los labios de él cuando lograba tomar el control.

Luego vino el resto de la piel.

Harry deslizo sus manos por su cuello y vio las marcas violáceos que el encuentro matutino habían dejado.

Discúlpame.-atino a decir Harry, mientras besaba con ternura los lugares lesionados.

No te preocupes, ya desaparecerán.-dijo Ginny acariciando sus cabellos azabache.

Sin embargo Harry se puso algo tenso, al comprender que tal vez su pasión se podía desbordar y producir mas daño que placer.

Ginny comprendió rápidamente la preocupación del chico, por lo que comenzó a invadir con sus manos el pecho masculino, luego de despojarlo de la túnica, para seguir luego con la camisa. Pero sin abandonar los labios de él.

Harry se dejo acariciar, entregándose a las caricias de Ginny, y poco a poco sintió desfallecer cuando aquellas suaves manos se habían colado mas allá de su abdomen.

Él no pudo soportar mas aquello, porque no quería sucumbir por completo ante ella, así que intentó tomar el control de la situación, comenzó a desabotonar la capa

No. Aun no.-dijo Ginny susurrando en su oído.

Le detuvo las manos y se alejó de él.

Por favor Ginny.- suplico Harry-. Déjame tocarte. Déjame hacerte sentir el mismo placer que tu me estas haciendo sentir.

Ven.- dijo Ginny haciéndole una señal con la mano.

Ella se había sentado al borde de la cama, invitándolo a seguirle.

Harry así lo hizo.

Ginny lo empujo suavemente para que se acomodara sobre la acolchada sabana que cubría la cama.

Harry cerro los ojos al comprender lo que vendría a continuación.

Sintió como ella le retiraba la ropa que aun le quedaba y como besaba con suavidad sus muslos, mientras acariciaba su miembro masculino.

Él dejo escapar suspiros y gemidos cada vez que aquellas manos, que aquellos labios le hacían temblar de placer.

Ginny succionaba rítmicamente esa parte de Harry que rápidamente respondió con firmeza a tales embestidas.

Ginny. Ginny.- dijo Él sin poder dejar de pronunciar su nombre, mientras se movía al compás de esas ardientes caricias.

Y sin querer evitarlo dejo que la situación culminara en un clímax sorpréndete, que Harry nunca había experimentado.

Jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la razón.

Tenia el rostro y todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. El corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho y su garganta estaba seca.

No podía moverse.

Pero sintió un nuevo estremecimiento al sentir el aliento de ella cerca de su oído.

¿Te gusto?.-pregunto Ginny con malicia.

Eres una bruja malvada.-dijo Harry divertido.-te has aprovechado de mi. Pero conseguiré mi revancha.

Veremos si puedes superarme.-lo reto.

Harry sintió recobrar las fuerzas ante tal invitación.

Por lo que sin problemas se coloco sobre ella. E intento nuevamente quitarle la capa, no encontrando en esta ocasión resistencia alguna.

Bajo la capa, la chica tenia su túnica, la cual él retiro con impaciencia.

Ella sonrió y se entrego al juego.

Pero con cierta frustración se encontró con mas ropa de la debida. Sin embargo le pareció muy excitante el conseguir aquellas barreras, por lo que decidió hacerla sufrir un poco.

Se entretuvo en sus labios, los cuales beso sin prisa alguna. Luego descendió por su cuello mientras abría un poco la blusa de ella solo para dejar un trozo de piel al descubierto, la cual lamió con sutileza, volviendo a subir de nuevo hasta sus labios.

Las manos se introdujeron por entre el chaleco y acariciaron sobre la tela los pechos femeninos, haciendo que ella reaccionara tratando de ayudarlo a despejar el camino hacia ellos.

Él ignoro su ayuda, ocupándose ahora en los pies de ella.

Le quito los zapatos y las medias, mientras le acariciaba por entre los dedos, y subía sus manos por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos.

Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios al tiempo que sus manos ocupaban sus glúteos, por entre su ropa interior.

Ginny lo abrazo con fuerza, al sentir como su miembro erecto rozaba el centro de su sexo, pensando que tal vez seria despojada de la tela que aun la cubría, y así seria invadida una vez mas.

Pero se sintió frustrada al comprender que eso aun no pasaría.

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Pero reconoció que ardía en deseos de terminar de deshacer de esa ropa que estorbaba en sus propósitos, así que decidió dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Quito rápidamente el chaleco y la blusa, tarea en la que Ginny colaboro complacida.

Al igual que con el resto de las prendas.

Él no perdió mas tiempo. Se apodero de los pechos femeninos acariciándolos con desenfreno, para luego succionar y morder sus pezones.

Ginny gemía, lo que hizo que Harry se entregara mas a su lujuria.

Sus partes intimas habían entrado de nuevo en un contacto mucho mas profundo.

Los roces fueron aumentando en intensidad, por lo que Ginny separo aun mas sus muslos, tratando de darle mayor campo de acción a aquel intruso que suplicaba por entrar dentro de ella.

Sin embargo eso no estaba en los planes de Harry, no todavía.

Una exclamación de frustración broto de su boca, al sentir como él se alejaba un poco de ella.

La tomo por la cintura y la empujo un poco mas al centro de la cama.

Ella no se resistió, presa de incertidumbre y anhelo.

Él se coloco entre sus piernas, y sin apartar su mirada de ella, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los labios vaginales.

Ginny comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el efecto que esos toques producían en ella. Luego vio con cierto temor como el acercaba su boca hasta su sexo y una necesidad de retirada la invadió al sentir el roce de aquellos labios.

Pero rápidamente sucumbió ante el éxtasis que comenzó a experimentar.

Harry recorría con su lengua cada rincón, y de tanto en tanto mordía con malicia las carnosidades genitales, haciendo que ella gimiera enloquecida.

Sus manos acariciaban los muslos femeninos, pero eran reclamabas en otra parte.

Por lo que Ginny tomo las manos de Harry y las guió hasta sus pechos, a lo cual él respondió llenándolos de caricias nuevas, pero sin abandonar la labor que antes había emprendido, colmando así los deseos de ella hasta el limite.

Ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón justo allí, en donde él lamía desenfrenadamente, y un escalofrió recorrió sus caderas y su espalda.

Harry... no te detengas por favor.- suplico Ginny cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar al máximo aquella nueva sensación que se repetía sin control.

Harry comprendió que Ginny estaba próxima a llegar al nivel que él quería llevarla, por lo que profundizo las caricias, hasta que un grito le hizo detenerse.

Él salió de su escondite y miro complacido, como ella estaba completamente rendida tratando de recuperarse.

Se acostó a su lado y acaricio sus mejillas sonrojadas y perladas por el sudor.

Compartieron sus miradas durante unos minutos.

Ginny aun sentía una necesidad imperiosa de que Harry continuara llenándola de placer, por lo que nuevamente reoriento las manos masculina hacia sus partes vulnerables.

Hazme tuya, solo tuya.- dijo Ginny entre suspiros, producto de las sensaciones que aquellas manos producían en ella, al rozar y apretar todo a su paso.

Ella busco los labios de él al tiempo que abría sus brazos para recibirlo en un abrazo que invitaba a poseerla por completo.

Él se acomodo sobre ella, sintiendo como las piernas femeninas se enroscaban en su espalda, dejando de esa forma total absceso a su intimidad.

Harry no quiso hacer mas daño, por lo que tomando en su mano derecha su miembro viril lo acerco lo suficiente hasta ella y comenzó de forma magistral a frotar y a rozar desde el centro hasta la periferia, la zona genital de Ginny.

Ella podía sentir a la perfección esas caricias que la hicieron estremecer y ayudaron a humedecer mas el lugar quedando completamente dispuesto.

Sus labios aun seguían unidos en profundos besos, mientras ambos cuerpos se preparaban para iniciar lo que tanto deseaban.

Harry empujo un poco su miembro dentro de Ginny, lo cual causo una sensación placentera en ella, por lo que con sus piernas lo aferró atrayéndolo con fuerza.

Él comenzó a moverse sobre ella, penetrándola mas y mas.

Ella respondió moviendo inconscientemente sus caderas, mientras con sus manos recorría su espalda y le daba pequeños mordiscos en su cuello.

Cada minuto que pasaba hacia que la pasión aumentara a niveles insospechados por ambos.

Sentirse dentro de ella le hizo comprender cuanto la amaba y cuanto deseaba que aquel momento nunca terminara; sintiendo como un torrente de fluidos pugnaba por hacer erupción en esa cálida concavidad.

Por lo que Harry aumento el ritmo de sus movimientos, produciendo en Ginny un poco de dolor, pero que fue aminorando conforme los besos fueron aumentando.

Sentirlo dentro de ella le hizo entregarse por completo a ese hombre que tanto amaba, ya que el dolor había pasado, dando rienda suelta a una sensación de plenitud que le hizo experimentar pequeñas contracciones vaginales.

Juntos llegaron a la culminación de sus deseos, sintiéndose plenamente unidos y embriagados con el sabor y el olor del otro.

Te amo.- le dijo Harry con sinceridad al oído, cuando se dejo descansar sobre ella.

Yo también te amo.- dijo Ginny acariciando los brazos masculinos que la cubrían de forma protectora.

Quisiera que este momento no terminara nunca.- confeso Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No terminara Harry, se prolongara en el tiempo, si ambos así lo deseamos.-dijo Ginny dándole un suave beso.

Pues entonces así será, ahora y en este lugar yo me entrego a ti Virginia Weasley, de ahora en adelante soy solo de ti y para ti.- dijo Harry colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Ginny, justo donde podía sentir con claridad los latidos de su corazón.

A partir de hoy, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo te pertenecen, por qué solo tu Harry Potter eres y serás por siempre mi dueño.-dijo Ginny colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Harry, como él lo había hecho.

Sellaron su pacto con un beso, mientras el techo de la habitación estallaba en miles de luces multicolores.


End file.
